


Podfic Cover Art: Ways to Die in the Pegasus Galaxy

by lyonie17



Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [20]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: Author's Summary: Since when was sleeping together -- really, just sleeping -- some kind of a kink?





	Podfic Cover Art: Ways to Die in the Pegasus Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ways to Die in the Pegasus Galaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/434278) by Crysothemis. 
  * Inspired by [Ways To Die In The Pegasus Galaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/434281) by villainny. 




End file.
